The injection of water into internal combustion engines has been practiced for decades. The heat of the engine causes the water to change to steam at a high pressure. When this water injection is timed with the combustion of fuel, the steam adds additional pressure to the combustion gasses and increases the power of the power stroke of piston engines.
The prior devices generally fall into one of two classes. One class is the injection of water to cool the products of combustion in the combustion by forming steam. The other class uses the heat of the metal surrounding the combustion chamber to generate steam. In both cases, the steam is introduced into the combustion chamber to add power to the power stroke.